


Getting What You Deserve

by unsymmetricalrainbow



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Cum Inflation, Dubious Consent, F/F, Japis - Freeform, Lapis is topping btw, NSFW, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, dubcon, dubcon because at the beginning Jasper isnt into it, slight?? idk, tentadicks, this is my first work please be gentle!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsymmetricalrainbow/pseuds/unsymmetricalrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After lapis trapped the two of them as Malachite at the bottom of the ocean, Jasper had tried to piss her off, in order to escape her bonds. It didn't go as planned for Jasper... Not that she's complaining</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting What You Deserve

Jasper struggled against her bonds, pulling at the liquid chains that held her under the waves. it had been weeks. no, Months, since Malachite had formed and been adhered to the sea floor, and Jasper was beginning to get impatient. 

She yelled and screamed at the blue gem, telling her to remove the bonds, to set her free and allow them to defuse. Lapis ignored her with almost admirable determination, showing no signs of even acknowledging the orange gem aside from the gentle yanking on the chains fastened to her own hands. 

Lapis preoccupied herself with other things, interacting with the small fish and sea creatures she found on the ocean floor. There was only so long that one could be entertained by marine life, however, and soon she began to find herself growing restless, and began to feel herself slip, Jasper slowly gaining control of their twisted fusion. 

Eventually, though, Lapis had finally had enough of Jaspers antics, and it was starting to show. Lapis had to regain control, and show Jasper she wouldn't stand for these tricks and fights. She stood up, and walked over to Jasper, the water making her dress ripple slowly as she took slow steps towards the orange gem. 

Jasper glanced up, and grinned as Lapis walked towards her, yet her smile began to falter as the ocean gem took agonizingly slow steps towards her. when she finally reached her prisoner, she glanced down disapprovingly, prompting Jasper to pipe up, speaking in her gruff, scratchy voice,

"Well, look who finally decided to come around. I say yet again, Lazuli, I demand you release me and allow malachite to unfuse!" 

Instead, Lapis' fists tightened, and pulled Jasper tighter to the sandy ground, and she struggled, writhing against the chains. 

"Lazuli! What are-"

"I am sick and tired of hearing you constantly yelling and throwing yourself a temper tantrum! I'm going to silence you, even if it takes all I have!" 

Jasper's arms were pulled taut above her head, and her legs were spread out wide. Lapis approached, and dropped between her thighs, ripping the material of her suit away, uncovering her muscular form.  
Jasper's boobs were let free, and Lapis reached out, stroking the muscular flesh with her delicate fingers. 

She hummed in approval, giving an experimental pinch to her nipple. Jasper gasped, flexing against the bonds once again. She could sense where this was going, and she didn't want any part of it. Jasper despised anyone topping over her, and the idea of the gentle ocean gem doing it disgusted her and, much to her disdain, turned her on at the same time. 

Lapis sensed it, and smirked, her valiant grin laced with sarcasm. Her fingers traced down Jasper's stomach, feeling her hard muscular torso. She then began following Jasper's happy trail, a white patch of rough hair growing thicker the slower Lapis went down, before reaching her mound. 

When Lapis went near her pussy, Jasper tensed up, before struggling roughly in a last attempt to get away. Lapis shook her head, yanking on the chains that held the orange gem hostage. Impatient, Lapis pulled her dress off, revealing her tentacle, writhing hungrily before the two. Jasper stared it down, her orange eyes wide. 

Lapis hovered over Jasper, fisting her wild mane and biting down on the gems neck as her tentadick writhed below her. Jasper let out a low, guttural moan, and Lapis chirred back at her as she lined the twitching tentacle up to Jasper's slightly wet pussy, and, without warning, thrust in, hilting herself inside of the other gem.

Jasper yelped, and tried to squirm away, but Lapis was having none of that. She reached up and slapped the orange gem across the face, grabbing her hair as she began thrusting. She gasped, and started to snarl at Lapis as she pounded mercilessly into her cunt. Jasper's tentacle also began to slip out, and slipped against their stomachs while Lapis had her way. 

"This all you can do, Lazuli?" Jasper sneered, flexing and sighing in mock frustration. Lapis stopped, before taking her arms, and cupping her hands around Jasper's neck, pressing down and cutting off the air supply to the gem as she continued to thrust even harder. And again, as Jasper was just starting to enjoy everything, Lapis switched it up on her again, literally. 

Lapis flipped her around, so that her toned ass was waving in the air. She grabbed the mane of wild hair, pulling her face up so Lapis could growl in her ear. Jasper whimpered, and with another thrust from Lapis, she came, slightly orange cum flowing from the tip of her own dick. 

Lapis didn't stop after her counterpart came, continuing to thrust hard and unrelenting, her hands wrapped around Jaspers neck in a chokehold. She felt her dick swell up, before she came, groaning and grinding her bulge into Jaspers cunt, and pumps hot, watery cum into her, filling her up.

She pulled her dick out of jasper, and watched her cum slosh out of the warm pussy, messing up her thick hair and dripping all over. there was so much, it was leaving a bump in Jasper's toned stomach. Lapis stood up, satisfied, pulling her dress back over her head, and walking away. 

Jasper stared out in the distance, drooling. She pushed herself up, staring down at the mess between her thighs. From now on, Jasper decided, she would work Especially hard to get Lapis' attention next time.

**Author's Note:**

> HEY so this is my first work here! thanks for the read<3 you can also follow me on tumblr as asymmetricalrainbow.tumblr.com (i changed my url for halloween to asymmetricalrainboo!) or my smut blog, where this work is also posted, nasty-rainbow.tumblr.com!


End file.
